Mansfield Ranch
by Lady-Raven-Johnson
Summary: Modern day, set in Denver Colorado. When the Bertram children want to create a Reality T.V. show, Fanny Price will have nothing to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

Authoress's Note

What I have tried to do in this modern adaptation of Mansfield Park is to simple the theme of the novel to, Education. I have herd many arguments over the true theme of Mansfield Park and I can understand the logic behind each one. If you do not agree with me I do not care to argue. I have tried to do my best to find modern day parallels for each of the major events of the novel and found that for the sake of plot I needed to change the order of events. For example the Mansfield theater is paralleled with a Reality T.V. show. Remember what Fanny and Edmund were objecting to, in the dramatic production at Mansfield Park? That the cast members were using this device to circumvent the proprieties of their society. In other words to act bad without braking the rules. The Reality show allows the Bertram children to become famous for being famous. In other words to be stars for no good reason. I found that the plot moved better if I brought this forward rather than later. Also this chapter parallels the overall events in chapters one and two of the novel. Enjoy!

one

"Are you out of your mind," Edmund shouted. "You want to star in a reality T.V. show!"

"It will be great," Tom said breezily. "Everybody can have a role. I'll be the fun loving party boy. Maria will be the cool big sister, Julia can be her funky partner. And you will be the book smart brother."

"Play a role," Edmund snorted. "How real is this show going to be?"

"Only good will come from it," Maria added. "We are the first family of the mid west, the press is always trying to find out what we are doing. This show will just tell them what they want to know."

"Why should father be the only famous member of the family," Julia countered.

"Because father has earned the attention by his works. What you are suggesting is to be famous for being famous," Edmund continued. "We have don nothing worthy of the attention. And if you remember father has always tried to protect us from the spot light."

"Not true," Julia countered. "Remember the show My Super Sweet Sixteen, we all did that show."

"Not all, I did not have a super sweet sixteen and neither did Fanny," Edmund said flatly. When Fanny Price was ten years old her parents died. Her mother from cancer, her father killed in action. The Navy had provided some assistants, but family was expected to step in to do the rest. Fanny had been sent to live with her mother's sister.

"Plus," Maria continued as if she did not hear her brother. "All of us have mottled in the past year." The four Bertram children were all good looking. Tom had a mountain man build and a handsome face with curly red-gold hair. The two sisters were tall, fair with natural blond hair that looked like spun gold in the right light. And not to be forgotten too perfect to be natural breast.

"Not all of us have mottled," Edmund said through clenched teeth. He did not think that was something to be proud of and Fanny had been excluded because she walked with a cane.

"And we all were interviewed for our graduations," Tom added. Edmund had no argument for this one as all four of them had been interviewed by the local newspaper. As for Fanny she had not yet graduated.

"Dad will not like it," Edmund said.

"He is away in England and will not know about this at all," Tom said. "Yates has told us that the show will only air in the U.S. for 13 episodes."

"I will tell him," Edmund said. "This is not the 1800s it does not take weeks to send a message."

"Fine then you do not have to be in the show," Tom said heatedly. "I am sure that we do not need you."

"You would drive the viewers away with your complaining," Julia put in. "The producers really want the three of us anyway. We only asked you to join in to be polite."

"Only you three," Edmund said in surprise.

"Yes, mother and Aunt Norris are both too old and no one would want to look at Fanny," Maria said.

"Because of her disability we do not want Fanny to hurt herself by trying to keep up with us," Julia said in a softer tone. She at least remembered that they were angry with Edmund and not Fanny. Edmund did not like it when his family used Fanny's disability to exclude her from participation. However, in this case he was glad.

"What do you mean keeping up with you," Edmund asked in a tense voice. "What will you be doing?"

"They will be showing the world how mountain people live," Mr. Yates the producer said coming forward. Edmund rolled his eyes. "Over the next three months our cameras will be fallowing your brother and sisters as they performed the sports that make this region famous. Biking, hiking, whitewater rafting, mountain climbing and the like."

"And what happens after that," Edmund demanded. "I find it hard to believe that something like this does not already air."

"If the viewers like the show we will film 13 more episodes of them doing winter sports," Yates replied.

"And what will you be doing in this house," Edmund continued.

"Family seen," Yates continued undaunted by Edmund's anger. "The first floor rooms would be the best room for those shots."

"You will confine your crew to Tom's apartment," Edmund declared. Tom lived in the basement apartment at the house.

"That was the plan all along," Tom lied. "The crew would use the backdoor and only my apartment. And I had always plan to ask Dad's permission after all the details were settled." Yates opened his mouth to protest, but a look from Tom stopped him. Edmund agreed to the terms and was not happy about it. His only comfort were the boundaries he had put into play.

"One last thing," Yates said in an oily voice. "I have these wavers for you and the rest of the household to sine. It just states that you don't mind if your face or voice happened to be caught on camera."

"I will read the forms myself before I sine. As for the staff and Fanny let them make their own choice," Edmund replied.

"Mom already sine the waver for Fanny," Maria said.

"Will you be filming after July 6," Edmund wanted to know.

"Yes, of course," Yates said his smile still in place.

"Then you will need to get Fanny to sine another waver." Edmund raised his voice and spoke for the benefit of his brother and sisters. "Fanny Price will be 18."

"That is wonderful," Yates gushed. He guessed that speaking well of Fanny would earn him points with Edmund. "Did she graduate this year."

"No, Julia said. "When Fanny moved here from Virginia she had to be put back one grade."

"She was so stupid when she got here," Maria added. "Daddy would not spend the money on private school for Fanny. That's why he sent her to public school instead." When a child is transferred to a school in a different state, that child is often put back a grade level. Therefore instead of being placed in the forth grade with Julia, Fanny was placed in the third grade. All of this was explained to Mr. Bertram, but he never bothered to tell his children. And so Maria and Julia never let Fanny forget that she was stupid.

"Fanny is one grade behind, but she has received high marks in all her classes," Edmund retorted. He took education seriously." I have word from Dad that he will be here next Sunday," Edmund continued in an even tone. "I will not tell what you are planning to do, because you Tom have assured me that you will."

"Do you want to get a pizza before going home," Fanny asked as she got into Susan Maddox's car. School had let out two weeks ago for the summer and Fanny had found a volunteer position at the library.

"Normally, Fan Fan I would say yes, but my brother is home from U.V.A and mom is demanding that we have family day," Susan said before sticking out her tong.

"At least your brother was just at college, mine is at war," Fanny replied. William Price was 12 when their parents died and was sent to military school. When he turned 18 he joined the Navy and was now a midshipmen in Virginia.

"Hey I love my big bro as much as you love yours," Susan remarked. "It just the stuff mom makes us do is so lame."

"I believe that our generation's lexis has replaced the word lame," Fanny said. Susan took one hand off the wheel to punch Fanny in the arm. "Both hands on the wheel!"

Mansfield Ranch could be divided into three parts. Lower middle class, upper middle class and rich. Fanny and Susan went to a public school in the upper middle class section of town. Driving from one end to the other took a very short amount of time, as the town was very compact. They passed by shopping malls filled with nation wide chain stores. Landscaped parks with walking paths. Neighborhoods with high end apartments and big houses that could not be called mansions.

"Just for that if I need an exit, your it," Susan said coming into the expensive neighborhood where the Bertram's lived. The area had true stone and wood mansions with professionally landscaped yards dotted with man made mini waterfalls and statues. "If you get a text from me think of a reason to leave the house."

"Do you remember the grade I got in creative writing," Fanny cried. "I am no good on thinking on my feet."

"Okay, then just tell your evil aunt that my mom has work for you," Susan said. When Fanny was ten and Susan nine they had been in the same class. For the first weeks of school Fanny had a hard time finding friends; in fact three mean girls had started to tees Fanny. One day Susan came out of no where smacked the first girl in the mouth, punched the second girl in the stomach, and pushed the third into a wall. Fanny and Susan had been best friends ever since.

"What kind of work? I can cook, but your mom wouldn't need my help for that."

"Why is there a camera crew in front your house," Susan asked coming to a sudden stop.

"It is only one, so somebody must be giving an interview," Fanny said mildly.

"Keep your phone on," Susan shouted before she drove away. Fanny carefully walked up the stairs, using the rail and her cane for balance. Inside Fanny had a choice to fallow the sound of talking or go to the kitchen for lunch. It sounded like Edmund and Tom were fighting over the TV, so she went to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Snowmoon are you here," Fanny called for the on staff cook.

"Your lunch is on the table," Terry Snowmoon's voice floated out of the walk in refrigerator. "Do not go into the family room." On the table was a turkey sandwich topped with mixed greens, cucumber slices and a celery mint sauce on whole wheat bread. A cut glass bowl was filled with five kinds of brightly colored fruit and a fluted glass was filled with sparkling lemonade.

"Thank you. What are they fighting about," Fanny wanted to know.

"Tom and the girls want to film a reality T.V. show in the house," Terry said. "Would lam be good for the Garden ladies?"

"The Rocky Mountain Garden club ladies dinner," Fanny remarked. "The crazy fitness lady is coming, you might want to make a low fat dinner." Fanny was still very shy around most people, but she did quickly understand their character in order to better please them.

"Never," Terry shouted exiting the walk-in.

"At the spring flower planting party, she gave Louisa Hurst an ear full for feeding everybody beef," Fanny said.

"Louisa Hurst cooked nothing! She hired a caterer," Terry returned hotly. "Okay so no lamb, what do you suggest?"

"Well all your dinners have the first course as soup and salad. The second course is a meat and three side dishes. And your third course is a pastry," Fanny mused aloud.

"I can do cream of Asparagus soup and a broccoli salad," Terry said walking to the kitchen computer.

"You will make the crazy fitness lady happy," Fanny said under her breath.

"The second course can be Ginger lime chicken on a bed of rice. Green been almandine and cinnamon carrots."

"Give them chocolate for dessert," Fanny remarked. "When women have chicken or fish for the main course they feel like they have earned chocolate."

"My chocolate peanut butter cake," Terry said smiling. "A white wine with the first course. Water with lemon for the second course. And coffee with the last."

Eight years ago when Fanny Price arrived at Denver International Airport her family was surprised to find the child in a wheelchair. At the age of three Fanny was diagnosed with Juvenile Arthritis; an autoimmune condition that made her joints swell painfully among other things. The medicine to control the illness were almost as bad as the disease itself. For a long set of weeks Fanny could almost play with the other children. And for others she would be confined to bed in too much pain to eat. But for the most part she fell somewhere in between the two extremes. An additional problem was the fact that her disability was little understood by many people. Many times people believed that she was just lazy or slow for no good reason. Anyone who did not have first hand experience with the disability; could not understand why in April Fanny could play as well as the other children, but in October walked with a cane. Also people forgot that Fanny was not an adult. She played games that her doctor had prohibited, because she wanted to play. The morning after her over activity her joints swelled and she was kept in bed.

From the time that Fanny had come to live with the Bertram family, Terry Snow moon had been the one who really looked after her. She had been the one to help Fanny with her medicine when the nanny was too busy with the other children. When Terry discovered that Fanny was on five prescriptions she did some research. Only two of the medicines were for treating Fanny's Juvenile Arthritis; the other three were to treat the side effects of the other two. In researching Juvenile Arthritis Terry learned that with any autoimmune condition the immune system was compromised. That fact introduced another set of problems. Terry did not like this and believed that Fanny would fair better with a new doctor. She found one in Englewood and talked Mrs. Bertram to take Fanny to Dr. Brown. That doctor put Fanny on a single medicine, a shot to be taken once a week. Both the nanny and Mrs. Bertram did not want to give the shot to Fanny, therefore the job was left to Terry. She had all the skills of a nurse without the formal training. As a personal belief Terry rarely used conventional medicines, she preferred natural remedies. In fact she was a distributor for an online company that was world famous for their products. In addition to the weekly shot, Terry gave Fanny oils and pills to build up her immune system. Under her care Fanny became stronger, in six months Fanny was using a walker. After three more months she was walking with a cane. The Colorado air was so good in the summer she did not even need her cane that much, only for going up and down stairs. Fanny was sick less often and she had more energy . Only after several years cycle of over activity, pain and recovery did Fanny learn her limits and a few more years to learn how to defend her boundaries.

Over time Terry began to do more for Fanny than just give her shots, pills and oils. She talked with Fanny about her thoughts and feelings, helping her cope with her losses. Soon Terry was suggesting the books that charmed Fanny's play time as she still could not join with her cousins in their activities. Terry corrected Fanny's ideas, views and opinions about the world. She formed the young mind in a way that brought her best qualities to the forefront. Fanny took to spending time in the kitchen learning how to cook. The result being that when Terry was out sick or on vacation Fanny would take her place.

"Wait a minute. Did you say a reality T.V. show," Fanny exclaimed as Edmund stormed into the room.

"I don't want to talk about that any more," Edmund growled. Terry placed a bowl of peaches and cream in front of him and Fanny poured a cup of coffee. When ever somebody was in a less than good mood, give then sugar! Science proved that it helped to calm emotions. The food had the wished for effect. "What would you like to do for your birthday," he asked Fanny in a gentle tone.

"Horseback riding through Garden of the Gods and dinner at the fondue restaurant," Fanny said after hesitating. Her birthday was still six weeks away.

"I know you want Susan there," Edmund remarked. "Anyone else?"

"No, all my other friends have gone on vacation," Fanny said.

"Would you mind working next Sunday," Edmund asked Terry. "My dad is coming in from New York and wants a family dinner."

"I can not be in before 4 o'clock, will that work," Terry wanted to know.

"That's fine, his flight is scheduled to arrive at 4," Edmund replied. And how often is a plane on time," he said riley. "Are all these books yours, Fanny."

"Yes, I just picked them up from the library today," She said smiling. Starting from the top of the stack there was; a book on Roman history, an Italian historical fiction, a classic French novel, a book of Spanish poetry, a Romany play and a book of poetry from Portugal.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress 's Note

What I have done here is to parallel the Antigua investments and Mansfield holdings with Antigua Tec and Bertram Corp. Sir Thomas Bertram's two year overseas trip is parallel to Thomas Bertram being a workaholic. Also this chapter parallels the overall events in chapters three and four of the novel.

two

When Fanny was sixteen Thomas Bertram was named the CEO of Antigua Tec, his second company; the first company Bertram Corp, had it's offices located in Denver and he could attend meetings from home over the internet. With the second company's head offices located in London Thomas Bertram found that he needed to put in some face time there. The result was that he was gone from his family for more of the year than he liked.

The family dinner that Thomas Bertram ordered for his return was just the way he liked it. The meal did credit to Terry's skills. The children were all present with cell phones off. Mrs. Bertram had nothing to complain about and Mrs. Norris was full of praise for everybody, except for Fanny.

"I think Thomas that we will not need to keep Terry year round after Fanny goes to live with Reba," Mrs. Bertram observed quietly. "She cooks mostly for Fanny and gives her that shot. When Fanny is gone , Terry can be paid by the hour as needed rather than a salary." This statement did not sit well with Fanny or Reba Norris. And for many minutes both could not find their voices.

"That will be a good thing," Edmund said quickly. "Fanny can escape the certain chaos from the reality show crews." Edmund still could not believe that his father agreed to the show. "And you Aunt will at last come to appreciate Fanny's skills."

"I hope that I have done nothing to displease you Aunt," Fanny said to Mrs. Bertram. Her Aunt Norris had never been kind to her and Fanny could not like her Aunt.

"My dear Thomas what are you thinking," Mrs. Norris said to Mr. Bertram. She had never intended on taking Fanny into her home.

"Reba always meant to take you from the start," Mrs. Bertram said calmly. "But with your wheel chair and your medical needs it was better that you stay here. And when family services declared us as your permanent legal guardians, we planned to give you to Reba when you turned eighteen. And it can make no differents to you where you live."

"It was your idea from the start to bring her here," Thomas Bertram replied. "I thought that now that Fanny is eighteen and you a widow; you would enjoy her company?"

"A girl at her time of life must be watched for wild behavior," Mrs. Norris said quickly. "Plus I can not afford her medical insurance, Fanny needs to see a specialist for her disability. And with that disability she would need extra attention I can not give. With my poor husband gone I must find a job now."

"Your husband left you with four million dollars and you need to work," Thomas Bertram questioned.

"Yes, I must keep busy," Mrs. Norris answered crisply. "and I would really like to leave that money to your children; rather than be self-centered and keep it all for myself."

"Well now sister since you need to work I can hire you as my personal assistant. You give me such good direction as it is and there is no reason that you should not be paid for that," Mrs. Bertram said calmly. Thomas Bertram thought that the increase for his children was worth keeping Fanny for a little while longer.

"Fanny of course will not attend college," Thomas observed. "And when William leaves the Navy he can take care of her. Although he will find that his sister is much the same as a child." Fanny was deeply injured by these words , but said nothing. The only thing to do was to prove them wrong and she was well on her way to make that happen. Edmund had been less than pleased with his parents and Aunt, but controlled his anger.

"Fanny should be very grateful that you took her in," Mrs. Norris said an a grand way. She was very good at getting other people to part with their money and keeping her own. "You could have left her in a orphanage or with some strange family. You have done far more than you need to and no one could say that you did not do enough."

"Thank you Uncle," Fanny started, but got no far.

"I should say that some young man wanting a job in one of your companies could be persuaded to marry Fanny, should anything happen to William," Mrs. Norris continued. "And if he is good at what he does that should not be unpleasant to you. But of course Fanny would not marry before Maria or Julia."

"I don't want to marry so soon as that," Maria exclaimed. "I have not even gone to college yet."

"And when will that happen," Thomas Bertram questioned.

"Next fall," Maria said quickly. "I just need to finish my gap year."

"That will be three years not one," Thomas Bertram replied.

"Three years used very well," Mrs. Norris cut in and began listing all that Maria and Julia had done.

"Don't let Mrs. Norris make you believe your Uncle took you in out of the goodness of his heart," Terry said later in the kitchen. "He would have looked bad in the press if he did not. A fortune 500 CEO not taking in his poor orphaned niece. Her mother died of cancer, her father died in serves for his country. Thomas Bertram is nobody's fool. Except when it comes to his children," she said under her breath. "Ignore your family and show them what your made of."

When Thomas Bertram arrived home he found that his eldest son Tom had gotten into some debt. The fastest way to fix this problem was to sale a house that was equal to the value of the debts. The new owner of this house was Dr. Richard Grant a private physician with a practice in Denver. His wife Alice was a New York socialite with a five million dollar trust fund. Thomas Bertram owned seven homes and three apartment complexes, so the loss of one did not matter in the long run. However his eyes were open to Tom's expensive life stile. The time had come for junior to learn how money was made, therefore when the father returned to London he took his son as well. Thomas hoped that would be enough to settle Tom down and sever him from those bad friends. Tom was not happy that he would not be able to participate in the Reality T.V. show that he organized; he felt that this was a grater punishment than any lecture his father could give.

After Fanny's eighteenth birthday Edmund convinced his father to set up a bank account for her. Every month she would receive a stipend of 1,000 dollars to pay for anything she might need. Thomas Bertram stipulated that Edmund would hold on to the bank card, because he thought Fanny would lose it. At the first chance Edmund gave the card to Fanny.

"That much money," Fanny gasped. "What on earth would I do with it?"

"Three things, save it, spend it or give it away," Edmund said smiling. "You know that Maria and Julia would consider that amount as nothing." As did Thomas Bertram.

"I do not think of it as nothing," Fanny said respectfully. "I will spend it wisely or save it wisely."

"That sounds like Terry's teachings," Edmund said still smiling.

"She has been teaching me how to manage a budget. Now I can start giving my friends gas money, I feel like I am steeling every time they give me a ride," Fanny said. "Do you know what is Uncle Thomas 's favorite dish?"

"He liked those lemon bars we had on Sunday," Edmund observed.

"All the rave lemon bars," She said. "My creation."

"Wait until I tell dad," Edmund sang.

"I will have none of that," She chided. "The fact that Uncle Thomas was pleased is enough. I will make sure that I make a pan before he leaves for London."

Maria and Julia were very happy to see there father leave, for they did not love him. His presents was a restraint on their freedom and with him gone, they were well on their way to becoming stars. Fanny feelings were more mixed on the occasion. On the one hand she too was glad to see Thomas Bertram leaving, he only saw what she could not do and she did not like that attitude. On the other hand Fanny wanted to prove that she was clever, intelligent and gifted in many ways; and that could not happen when he was so far away. When Maria and Julia rejoiced in their father's departure Fanny did not, and for this reason her cousins called her two faced.

The summer passed quickly for Fanny. It was the last summer before her last year of high school and there was much to do. She spent the mornings at the library doing volunteer work and the afternoons with her friends. On the days that it rained she would read a book; on the weekends she would go horseback riding on a mountain trail. Two weeks before school opened Fanny and Susan went shopping. Old Navy, Forever 21 and Shoe Carnival were the places Fanny bought her back to school clothes. And for the first time Fanny had her own cell phone, not a hand-me-down of Julia's a new phone. It was nothing fancy or expensive and she got a pre-paid plan.

Last year Fanny had taken the College Preparation Program at her high school. These classes allowed her to earn college credit hours while still attending high school. Fanny chose to continue with the program, even though this meant that she had a ten hour day during the week. On the weekends she would sleep until noon before joining her friends at a coffee shop or the library to do homework.

Maria and Julia spent their summer filming Keeping Up With The Bertrams. They showed off their ability at mountain climbing. They showed off their fine figures by hiking in Prada and Gucci outfits. They biked up and down trails on top of the line mountain bikes, laughing along the way. When the show premiered a voice over provided fun facts about the area. To the shock of both Fanny and Edmund the network loved the first 13 episodes so much, that another 13 episodes were ordered. Over the winter the sisters went skiing, snowboarding and skating. All while wearing the latest fashions.

"This is entertainment," Fanny remarked to Edmund one day.

"Do not think too hard about it, I don't."

In the late spring Fanny prepared for her graduation. She would be leaving Thunder Crest Public School with high honors. She was ranked as fifth in her class of 300. She had completed 1,000 hours of community works. She had earned a five year scholarship to Denver University. And received her two year college degree one week before receiving her high school diploma. Edmund tried to get his family to recognize Fanny's achievements with no success. When Thunder Crest's College Preparation Program was a feature in the local news station, Edmund made sure that Fanny was interviewed. The last question the reporter asked her, "Will you be joining your cousins on Keeping Up With The Bertrams?" Fanny laughed and replied that, "she would be too busy attending D.U."

Now had Fanny remained in the house with her Aunts and cousins her self-esteem would have been low or gone all together. Mrs. Norris always telling Fanny that she should be grateful. Maria and Julia reminding Fanny that she was put back one grade. Tom was kind, but did nothing to make Fanny feel at home. And almost everybody only seeing what Fanny could not do, because of her disability. But she had been sent to public school and was exposed to teachers who complemented and encouraged her. And she found friends to build healthy relationships with. It was this exposure to the wider world that kept Fanny from thinking herself stupid, foolish and ashamed of her situation. She knew of people in the world living in far worst situations. This was not an abstract theory; Fanny had come to know children who's home life was a true nightmare compared to her own. She talked with children who's disabilities were far more trying than her own and despite that these children were happy. She had conversations with children who's parents abused them in more ways than one and could still find a way out. It was this interaction with the wider world that counteracted all the negativity at home. It was this interaction with the wider world that inspired true feelings of gratitude for her Uncle Thomas and Aunt Maria. It was this interaction with the wider world that gave Fanny courage, self-confidence and true compassion for others.


	3. Chapter 3

Authoress's Note

Remember in the novel in Fanny's early years she did errands for her family. when the sisters had their coming out and the governess was sent away Fanny became the companion to Lady Bertram. The parallel here is Fanny's ability not simple to cook, but the skills to cater a party. Also remember that Fanny's bedroom was a small room near the house maids; and that Fanny's sitting room known as the east room AKA the school room was fitted up with the old or unwanted things of the family. Here I give Fanny a room the same size as the Bertram children, because family services would be doing regular checks on the family and the press could find out.

Three

In the Bertram house Fanny had been given a second floor sweet, the same as the other children. The house already had an elevator installed and had been built with wide hallways and doorways. Fanny's bedroom, bathroom and sitting room were modestly styled, but was the best of everything. Aunt Bertram redecorated the house every two years and Fanny got the items that were headed for the dump. As nobody wanted the things, nobody minded if they went into Fanny's rooms. The bedroom set was hand carved from white oak by a family of master craftsmen from Europe. It had Been part of Maria's super sweet sixteen presents. The walls were painted yellow and the floor was covered in wall to wall light green carpet with a deep pile. On the walls were posters of the seaside and under water seen.

"Fanny! Fanny, wake up," Reba Norris shouted. "We need you now!"

"What is it," Fanny asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We are having the Quilting Ladies Club over for brunch and you need to cook," Mrs. Norris said. Terry Snowmoon had been demoted to as needed staffer shortly after Fanny's graduation. "I forgot to call Terry to come and cook, so you will have to do the work."

"What time will the ladies arrive," Fanny wanted to know and fearing the answer.

"At ten o'clock." It was eight o'clock already.

"How many are coming," Fanny asked fearing that answer as well.

"Ten, don't just sit there! Get to the kitchen," Mrs. Norris exclaimed.

"Wait, when did Aunt Maria become a quilter?" In the kitchen Fanny booted up the computer. Terry had already prepared several menus in advance for just this reason. Terry's breakfasts and brunches consisted of a quiche, a breakfast meat, a fruit and a pastry. After comparing the materials of the walk-in and cabinets with the menus Fanny made her choice. Florentine quiche with bacon on the side; blueberry muffins with fruit salad in a yogurt sauce. To drink imported coffee, local tea, fresh squeezed orange juice and champagne.

Fanny knew that she did not have enough time to have everything ready before the quilters arrived; so she put out the coffee and tea on the buffet first. She filled a number of cut glass bowls with ice and fancy coffee creamer. Then neatly arranged sugar and fake sugar on matching plates with ornate jars of honey. While the quiche and muffins were in the oven she sliced the fruit. The ladies arrived while Fanny was doing the prep-work.

"Fanny what is taking you so long," Mrs. Norris complained. "I gave you two hours notice, that should have been enough time." Fanny had learned that it was better not to respond to her Aunt's complaining.

"The quiche will be done in five minutes, if you cooked the bacon everything would go faster." Fanny did not bother to look up when Aunt Norris left the kitchen. Because of the lack of time Fanny heated up the griddle on the work island instead of using a skillet for the bacon. The timer went off and she grabbed hot pads. Out came the quiche and muffins looking perfect. She put the quiche on a wooden cutting board to set and placed the pan of muffins on a wire rack to cool.

"Fanny I would like it if you made up the plates of food in the kitchen instead of serving anything on the buffet," Aunt Bertram said in a kind tone.

"What if I do things family stile on the table," Fanny suggested.

"No, Reba thinks that would look tacky," Mrs. Bertram replied. "Bring out each plate as best as you can." Fanny looked around the kitchen for the cart on wheels. She found it almost immediately, saving herself a great deal of trouble. On blue and green china Fanny arranged a slice of quiche, a serving of thick cut apple smoked bacon and a muffin without the Crum topping. In matching bowls she spooned the brightly colored fruit salad. On the first level of the cart went the silver wear wrapped in linen napkins. On the second level went the plates with their coverlids. And on the third level went the bowls with their coverlids. Terry Snowmoon had taught her well.

"You are not going to walk out there with your cane," Aunt Norris said stopping Fanny just outside the door of the dinning room. She took the cane from Fanny. "We can not have these women thinking that we have a disabled person working in our kitchen." Slowly and carefully Fanny balanced herself by using the cart. It was summer time and normally she would have no problems, but she had been working for the last two and a half hours. Her feet and knees were hurting and hiding her limp was not easy. In the kitchen Fanny mixed the orange juice and champagne, before pouring the drinks into the fluted glasses. Then she put several orange slices in square bowls, placed everything on the cart.

"She is not your normal chef," Mrs. Grant observed.

"No, that is my niece Fanny," Mrs. Bertram calmly replied. "Terry could not come in today and rather than let me cancel the brunch Fanny volunteered to cook."

"What a good child she is," the crazy fitness lady said. "I wish my children were so good."

"Maria and Julia were on the cover of this month's edition of Ladies of the Rocky Mountain," Mrs. Norris said quickly. She loved her two elder nieces and took every chance to promote their beauty and talents. She equally regarded Fanny as white trash and an up start.

Fanny spent the summer having a much needed vacation. She went to festivals in Denver and the surrounding areas; the best was The Chock Art Festival in June. She attended artist street fairs and bought several items from local venders. The most fun booth was operated by a little old man sailing carved and painted wood canes. Fanny bought one painted with a rose vine motif. The old man liked Fanny so much he gave her a ornately carved cane for free! She went to farmer's markets with Susan Maddox and her brother Charles. The Maddox family were good people to spend time with. The father Mark was a doctor with a private practice in Denver and was of Greek and English heritage. The mother Rosa worked as a lawyer and was of Mexican heritage. At their house Fanny could be served stuffed grape leaves or tacos, chicken enchilada casserole or Sheppard's pie. The three Maddox children were an interesting mix, all had thick wavy black hair, eyes the color of sea and skin as brown as a caramel latté. She also attended free concerts in the park with her friends. At these events Fanny came to spend more time with Charles. He was kind to her and respected Fanny for her early hardships. Fanny and Charles were just friends, for now.

In late August Fanny began her first year at Denver University. In truth her class rank was third year, but she had no campus experience. Edmund did as he was attending for his under grad and was happy to show Fanny around. None of Fanny's friends from high school were attending this college and the fear of the first day of school returned. Would her teachers like her or think her stupid? How would she find her way to class? Who would she sit with for lunch? No matter how old a person gets, the first day fears never go away.

At Denver University Fanny was assigned to a study group, making this part a little easier. Most of the students respected and were amazed to see a disabled person attending college. Equally they did not try to talk to Fanny much. However if she needed help somebody stop staring and helped. The teachers learned her name and more than one took a personal interests in her studies. Fanny was shy and only made two friends outside her study group. To be more precisely two girls were determent to be Fanny's friends.

"Your name is Fanny Price," Jasmine Lee asked one day after class. "I did not think you were a third year." Fanny explained her history. "Have you been to Crazy Tomato? It's that bistro a little ways off campus."

"No, but I have seen it," Fanny replied. "Is the food any good?"

"A lot better than what you can find on campus," Jasmine said. "I see you bring your lunch and guessed you did not like the food."

"You would be correct," Fanny replied. "I grew up eating organic and locally grown foods, I just can't stomach the eatable food like substances the campus canteens serve."

"I am from Tokyo and found that organic and local foods do best for me as well." Jasmine was in America studying history. She had a younger brother confined to a wheel chair after a car accident and respected Fanny's courage. Fanny did not think she did anything great.

"I don't expect my Uncle to take care of me for the rest of my life," Fanny said. "Edmund will look after me to be sure, but I want my own life. Not independence like some women want. That attitude that they don't need anybody for anything. And I do not want to be dependent on my family, it is not fair to them. I guess that the word I'm looking for is self-sufficient. I want to take care of myself, but I also want a support network. Not what my Aunt has, a bunch of people doing everything for me and then I show up at the end to get all the credit. A group of people who can help me do the things I can not; either out of kindness or for pay. Did that make any since?"

"In America everybody must be independent from each other," Jasmine observed. "In Japan we are a group society. Both ideas have there good qualities and there bad qualities. Here there is too much selfishness and greed. In Japan the welfare state is bankrupted. America's welfare state is more balanced in that it limits who can qualify."

"People have been talking about reforming Medicare for years," Fanny remarked. "It is not a perfect system."

"But better than nothing," Jasmine replied. "In Japan everybody is expected to help support everybody else. Think of it as a high mountain pond; more water may flow into spots than others, but the pond is raised as a whole."

Debra Totolos was the second girl who was determent to be Fanny's friend. She worked as a cook at the Crazy Tomato. Her father was a New York City detective and her mother was a teacher. She spotted Fanny eating alone one afternoon and decided to join her.

"Are you waiting for a ride," Debra wanted to know.

"My cousin Tom will be here. At some point," Fanny added under her breath.

"My shift is over, I don't mind waiting with you," Debra said. "The campus newsletter reported on women being attacked and that no one should be alone."

"Thanks, I read the same newsletter," Fanny said. "I did not tell my family just in case they started to worry."

"They don't like you being alone?"

"They don't like me upstaging them," Fanny muttered under her breath. "They don't want me to get hurt," she said in a louder voice. Debra heard the first statement and pretended that she did not.

"Your cousins, I know that I have seen them before."

"Keeping Up With The Bertrams," Fanny said dryly. "That's them, famous for being famous."

"Why aren't you on the show?"

"First of all I don't want to be famous, respect is good enough for me. Secondly if I am to be famous I want to earn the right."

"Glad to see that you're down to earth," Debra remarked. "How would you like to be famous?"

"I want to be a historian and maybe a writer." The conversation turned to food and the two girls had a lively discussion until Tom arrived in all his glory.


	4. Chapter 4

Authoress's Note

If you have not yet noticed, I have created a few original characters . In the novel Edmund Bertram plays a number of roles in Fanny's life; he is brother, mentor, best friend, champion and lover. In this story Edmund is brother, Terry Snowmoon is mentor, Susan Maddox is best friend and Charles Maddox will be the lover. Jasmine Lee of Japan and Debra Totolos an Afracan American add to the theem of education. Fanny is not just befriending one class of people she is reaching out to learn more about the world.

four

Tom brought sexy back for the second season of Keeping Up With The Bertrams. He introduced hunting, fishing and camping to his sisters activities. He was the mountain man with rugged good looks; strong, charming and gallant. Winter was full of extreme snow sports, but it was Fanny and Edmund who made the season a hit!

Late in December a blizzard set in over the state of Colorado. There was nothing abnormal in this. Two days before the storm Tom, Maria, Julia and a group of friends went up to the family house in Aspen. Edmund and Fanny were due to join them on the day of the blizzard; on the way there they became trapped in the snow. The Governor declared A State of Emergency and called in the National Guard. When Edmund called the house and reported on their situation Tom jumped into action. He organized a rescue party and headed out with the cameras rolling. In all truth Edmund and Fanny were not in any real danger and the truck was not that far from the house, otherwise Tom would have let the troops do the work. When the heroes returned with the two victims Maria gave everybody mugs filled with rum, tea and lemon. Fanny and Edmund were rushed to bed and in the morning Fanny had a fever. If it was serious Edmund would have demanded to take her to a hospital. Instead Maria took the chance to look like the caring cousin, a wise nurse, the perfect angel. She nursed Fanny through her fever, but in all truth Fanny took care of herself.

February in Colorado could be described as a more serious month than December. It was historically the snowiest month out of the year and after the December storms The weather men and women were worried about what would happen in this month. At this point the lack of sunlight was starting to bother everybody and the winter cocoons people had wrapped themselves in were getting old. To the total outrage of the Bertram sisters there was a snowstorm every Friday in January. By the end of the month anybody was ready to brave black ice and snowdrifts to leave the house.

"Think about this for next season," Yates said. "Bertrams in love. You have already shown the world that you are the happy family. Now show them how you fall in love and marry."

"Marry! I don't want to get married now," Maria said.

"I must agree with my sister on this one as well," Tom said.

"Don't be so quick," Yates said. "Hear me out. For the first 13 episodes of season three you have a courtship with a man, any man will do for the role! Say you get engaged at Christmas or New years; then the next 13 episodes are of the engagement. And the season finale is the wedding. Before you say anything the network wants to make the show one full hour and give all of you a pay raise."

"People are not that stupid," Tom said slowly. "If Maria suddenly has a boyfriend and after the wedding they don't stay married very long; people will know that it was just for the show."

"As long as I can do as I please we can stay married for at least three years," Maria said. "The relationship experts say that if a marriage is going to faille, it will do so within the first three years. I can do three years."

"And what about me," Julia said. And it was the first thing she had said during the conversation. "Should I get a boyfriend this year? We can have a double wedding."

"No," Yates said slowly. "The viewers will not want two girls in love at the same time. You must be the person Maria confides in and wishes for love for your self. In season four you can have a lover." Then Yates looked at Tom. "However, viewers would love to see the two eldest in love, a brother/sister double wedding! It would be a hit!"

"No," Tom said. Tom did not feel mature enough for a real relationship. But he feared that people would think he was gay if he did not have a girlfriend.

"By season five Tom will be ready to settle down," Maria said. "Do you have any suggestions for which guy I should settle on?"

"Go for somebody you already know. You have been spending a lot of time with the Broncos," Yates said. "One of them will do just fine. Pick a good looking one if you please." After going over and rejecting several names Maria settled on James Rushworth; the first string left tackle for the Denver Broncos, with 12 million dollars a year contract.

"If anybody wants to know why the two of you are suddenly dating," Yates said. "We can just tell them that you were being discrete for a little while."

Fanny looked at her reflection for the tenth time since leaving her room, then rebuked herself for doing so. Charles Maddox would not care what she looked like, after all he had met Fanny when she was still in a wheelchair. Fanny's mane of auburn hair was pulled back into a long braid and held in place with a velvet bow-ret. She wore no make-up, just a moisturizer and lip gloss; but she had painted her nails to match her dress. Fanny wore an emerald green sweater dress and matching velvet boots with white leggings embroidered with white snowflakes. This was a date a simple date, they would have coffee before the author event and have dinner afterwards. She had not told any member of her family about her first date, because she knew that they would be of no help. Edmund and Tom would be the protective older brothers; while Maria and Julia would only make her more nervous than she already was. The only people she confided in were her girlfriends, if things became serious with Charles then she would tell her family. When Fanny returned home that night, she did a happy dance around her room!

"Why don't you tell Edmund at least," Debra wanted to know.

"I have no idea how Edmund feels about enter cultural relationships," Fanny admitted. "I'm afraid that he will not approve of us dating."

"I thought you lived in the same neighborhood. You did go to school with his sister," Jasmine remarked.

"We did, but the Maddoxes are middle class and my family never really socialized with them," Fanny said.

"What would your family object to more; the color of his skin or the amount in his bank account," Debra asked pointedly.

"I don't know, and I guess that is my real fear. If I knew how they would react things would be easier," Fanny answered quickly. "But if nothing comes our relationship, I would rather not distress Edmund or William."

Super bowl Sunday was a holiday in America and almost one around the world. For Fanny Price it was just another work day. Charles had not come down from Bolder, where he was studying for his P.H.D at The University of Colorado; the weather man was calling for a big snowstorm on Sunday and Charles did not want to run the chance of missing a class. Fanny understood and talked with him on the phone while she did the prep-work for Tom's Super bowl party.

"I thought your family had a cook for that kind of thing," Charles wanted to know.

"We do, Terry Snowmoon," Fanny said as she chopped green peppers. "But she needs at least one weeks notice before coming in. Tom being Tom did not bother to tell Miss Sara to call Mrs. Snowmoon." Fanny named the social secretary for the Bertram children.

"All these years living in Colorado and you still prefer formality over immediate familiarity," Charles observed.

"I was raised on a military base and was taught old south manners," Fanny started to talk in her southern drawl. "I just can't help it. I need to focus on these wings, so I'll talk to you later."

"Fanny," Tom called. "When will the food be done?"

"When I finish cooking it," Fanny replied. She could take a clipped tone with Tom. "You woke me up this morning to make the food for this party. I had to go to the store in the snow, find the pots, clean everything! Y'all wait and Y'all wait peacefully." Tom heard the commanding southern accent and knew that he had made their sweet Fanny angry.

"Somebody has to tell me once and for all," Mary Crawford started. "Is Fanny Price a member of the cast? I have seen her on camping trips and when you go horseback riding, but it isn't clear what her role is; unless she is the cook." This was chiefly directed at Edmund.

"Fanny is our cousin and has been living with us ever since her parents died," Edmund said simple. "You see her cooking so often because she likes to cook."

"Plus," Tom added. "I only know how to cook cowboy stile." Tom lived in the basement apartment at the Bertram house. He had the best entertainment system money could by and a full kitchen so he never had to go upstairs.

"If you don't mind me asking what happen to her parents," Mary wanted to know.

"I will let Fanny answer that question," Edmund replied as Fanny arrived with buffalo wings, chips, dip and beer.

"I hope this will do until the rest is done," Fanny said with a dirty look at Tom.

"Mary here was asking about you," Edmund said quickly. "I thought you would like to introduce yourself."

"Miss Mary," Fanny said.

"So formal," Mary remarked.

"You will address a person by their proper prefix of title otherwise Miss or Mr. will do," Fanny said.

"Which branch," asked Mary. "Only somebody raised in the military would answer like that."

"My father was a Lieutenant in the Navy," Fanny responded.

"Retired," asked Mary.

"KIA," Fanny used the term for killed in action.

"God bless you for your loss," Mary said with respect. "My uncle is an Admiral, retired now." Fanny would have like to continue the conversation, but Mary did not want to. She had no real respect for the Navy, but she still spit out the respectful phrases expected of anybody. "I should help you in the kitchen, I feel lazy just sitting here. I know nothing about preparing food, but you can teach me." She had seen Fanny's cane and noticed that she was limping.

"Thank you," Fanny said. And the joy and relief were so clear that Julia almost felt that it was her duty to help instead of Mary. "There is not much left to be done. The Chilly and cornbread will be done by kick-off and the chicken enchilada casserole will be done by half time. I'll need help carrying everything, my feet are killing me." The party numbered eight men, six of them football players. And the four women were on diets, be thankful for the little things.

"Terry is paid 25 dollars an hour, plus gratuity and a 200 dollar same day fee," Edmund said quietly to Tom. After the game Tom paid Fanny a total of 500 dollars for her work.

The early days of March were the last days of winter. The snowstorms had stopped and while it was still cool, it was warm enough to draw everybody out of the house. In the Governor's State of the State he gave a special thank you to the snowplow drivers. There were warm spring like days with sudden cold rainstorms. It was the gap time when it was too warm for snow sports and too cold for summer sports, hence the prefixes of winter and summer. All four of the Bertram children were spending time at bars, nightclubs and private parties. Including Julia, who was nineteen and therefore not of the legal drinking age.

Alice Grant managed the mid-west transplant in the time honored tradition, by giving a party no less than three times a week. After learning that the Bertrams were among the first families in the state, Mrs. Grant made it a point to meet the women. Mrs. Norris disliked Mrs. Grant for three reasons, Mrs. Grant was younger than her, Mrs. Grant was richer than her and Mrs. Grant was prettier than her. All good reasons in Mrs. Norris's mind. However, Mrs. Bertram liked the New Yorker and was happy to spend time with her at social gatherings. Alice talked with her, listened to her and kept her up to date with all the local gossip. Therefore when Alice's half sister came to live with her Mrs. Bertram was happy to introduce Mary Crawford to her children.

With Terry dismissed all together, thanks to Mrs. Norris, Fanny became the cook for dinner parties, cocktail parties and Luncheons. She did not like not being paid for her work. When she had the time Fanny would cook the meals using the prepared menus Terry had left on the kitchen computer. When Fanny did not have the strength for some meals; she would just order food from a local fancy restaurant, and put everything on serving dishes. The trick behind this was to heat the dishes for the hot foods and to chill the dishes for the cold foods. On nights when she had a date with Charles he would come through the kitchen door and help Fanny cook. This was her way of slowly introducing her boyfriend to the family. When Fanny had a study group meeting, they were happy to come to the famous Bertram estate.

Edmund like spending time with Mary Crawford and he found himself in front of a camera more than he liked. He did not party with them often, because he was completing his last credits for his under grad. When Edmund learned that Mary was around more often when he was present, his heart did a little jump. And when Mary admitted that she found Tom boring compared to him, Edmund's ego had a boost. For Tom had always been the lady's man. But Edmund was also fully aware of the fact that Tom had no interests in a relationship with a woman longer than a week.

Mary Crawford was a young woman of talent. She was an energetic and graceful dancer with a full lushes voice. She could glide down a catwalk like flower petals floating on water. Anyone watching her on stage would be convinced that she was a born actress, for no matter what role she played Mary Crawford own it. Her agent called Mary Crawford a triple threat and would take the world by storm in a very short time. Just one problem, Mary could not find her big brake. No producer wanted to give her the female lead in a movie. No record label wanted to spend the money on a album that might not sale. No famous designer wanted her to be the star mottle in their fashion shows. She just could not wedge herself into the industry; It did not matter if she were in New York or L.A.

"Mary I know that you are starting your entertainment career," Mrs. Grant said one day. "May I suggest that you fall in love with one of the Bertram brothers. I understand that they intend on having Maria find a husband for the next season."

"When do they start filming," Mary wanted to know. "That just might work, if I have enough time to make one of them fall in love with me."

"In late May or early June, It is January and you have time enough," Mrs. Grant said mildly. "I would suggest Edmund over Tom, he appears to be more interested in a long term relationship. Tom has a different girlfriend every week."

"I am in debt to you sister," Mary said. "You are so good to find me a way to fame before I even arrive."

"Of course, what else is family for," Mrs. Grant said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Authoress's Note

We now come to the end of part one of Mansfield Ranch. If I get at least twenty reviews overall I will continue with part two. In this chapter we return to the theater. In the novel The Mansfield players demand that Fanny and Edmund join in the production. Both decline, but Fanny is pressured the most and her true place in the family is made clear. A mouse to be stepped on. In this story Fanny Price has self confidence and will not cry when her Aunt is harsh with her. And I have this Fanny do what I really wanted her to do.

five

On May, 1 the daytime high was in the low 80s and the next day it snowed three inches. Welcome to Colorado!

"Now Edmund and Fanny I know that the two of you did not want to be a part of this show in the beginning," Mr. Yates started in his oily voice. "Fans of the show want to know more about you and really want you to have more of a role in the show. Here is a contract for each of you, the same contract Tom, Maria and Julia signed."

"No," Edmund said before Yates could go on. Tom, Maria, Julia, Mrs. Bertram and Mrs. Norris were present.

"And what about Miss Fanny," Yates asked. "A young lady of your talents could use a good payday."

"No thank you, Sir I do not care to play in this theater." Fanny's opinion on the matter was more detailed. She felt that her cousin were using the Reality T.B. show as a device to circumvent the rules of their society. In short they were becoming famous for no reason at all; and Fanny would have nothing to do with that. Also Fanny noticed a trend that she loathed even more. The show indulged cold blooded vanity. Add to it, the viewers were inconstant in their likes and dislikes.

"Fanny you can come in and be as quiet as you like; it does not matter if nobody hears you we just need to look at you," Tom said. Then everybody begin to push the contract on to Fanny, even her two Aunts.

"That will do," Edmund said forcefully. "She does not want to sine nor do I. Leave it alone."

"I will leave it alone," Mrs. Norris said. "But I think that Fanny is a stubborn , ungrateful girl; given who and what she is she should do what her cousins and Aunt want her to do." Fanny remained quiet to this statement because her feelings were not hurt. She knew who and what she was, a principle, intelligent young woman. She was also wise enough not to respond directly to Mrs. Norris, for she was a woman who would argue until she was blue in the face. What was more she knew how limited her Aunt Norris's powers were in the household. None of the staff liked her and would ignore Mrs. Norris at every chance. It was Fanny who spoke Spanish to the workers; it was Fanny who made sure the workers got there cost of living increase. She was the one who arranged their seasonal gifts. Therefore Fanny had no reason to be afraid of her Aunt Norris.

"Tell me Aunt," Fanny said in a calm voice. "Who and what am I?"

"What," Mrs. Norris snapped.

"You said considering who and what I am," Fanny continued in her soft voice. "Who and what am I?" The question tactic used by Debra was coming in handy.

"You are a lazy girl," Mrs. Norris said.

"Can you support the statement," Asked Fanny.

"I don't have to prove anything to you," Mrs. Norris snapped.

"How can you call me lazy, if you do not give evidence to support the statement," Fanny countered. "If you want me to bend to your will give me a reason to do so."

"I am your Aunt and have taken care of you for years," Mrs. Norris replied.

"I have lived in your house," asked Fanny. Edmund was proud of his Fanny and was having a hard time hiding his smile.

"No of course not, I can not take care of you," Mrs. Norris returned hotly.

"Then how can you say," Fanny did not get a chance to finish her question.

"I am done answering your questions," Mrs. Norris said with great indignation.

"Tom I do not want to be apart of your show," Fanny said in her still calm tone. "Will you be happy with that answer."

"yes, that's fine," Tom said quickly before his Aunt could embarrass herself anymore. Tom had realized that Fanny did much for the family without thanks and was far from lazy. Fanny made this point deliberately clear by talking about her term paper on the Hellenistic Age and asking did everybody like the breakfast she had made. A three cheese quiche, brown sugar ham, raspberry scones and ambrosia.

Even though Fanny had refused to become a member of the cast, she still had agreed to a waver. The waver stated that she did not abject if her voice or face were captured on camera during filming. Fanny was often seen with her family and this was the cause of viewer interests. People saw just enough of Fanny to be fascinated by her.

Fanny's sitting room had a professional desk and chair set, outfitted with last years electronics. What Julia called a graduation present. On the second wall was a sofa and coffee table deemed out of fashion for the master sweet. Along the third wall were a pair of stunning mahogany bookcases with glass doors and a grandfather clock in-between, some things Tom did not want in his basement apartment. The walls were painted a blue-gray and the floor was covered with wall to wall silver-gray carpet. On the wall above the sofa was a picture of William in uniform in front of the air craft carrier he served on. The intercom buzzed with Edmund's voice, was Fanny awake enough to talk. Yes she was and would meet him in her sitting room. Fanny had just returned from her date with Charles, where they had gone to a concert in the park before having dinner at a fancy Greek restaurant. The first thing Edmund noticed when he came into the sitting room was the fact that Fanny was not in her nightgown as it was after ten o'clock, and he knew that she went to bed at ten.

"Did you have a late study group," Edmund wanted to know.

"Do you want a green tea or juice cocktail ," Fanny asked not answering the question directly.

"No, thank you I wanted your advice," he said turning the desk chair around. Fanny took a green tea out of the mini fridge, a real gift from Edmund. "Fanny I feel the time has come for me to join this reality T.V. show of Tom's fancy. They are becoming out of control and while I can not stop the mischief I hope to at least limit the chaos. I know how it must look to everybody. I have spent two years disapproving this show and now when it has become such a hit I want to join in. Do you agree with me?"

"Does this have anything to do with Mary Crawford," Fanny asked dryly. Fanny's feelings were mixed about Mary Crawford; she disliked and mistrusted Mary, but could find no logical reason why.

"No," Edmund said quickly. Too quickly Fanny thought. "Yates is talking about bring in more drama and conflict into the show."

"And how does he plan to do that," Fanny was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"He has convinced my mother and Aunt Norris to join the show."

"That'll do it," Fanny said riley. "What do you think you can do?"

"Keep the peace as best I can," Edmund replied. "I think that I know my family well enough to end an argument before it goes to far."

"There is some truth in what you say, but I do not think it does my Uncle credit," Fanny observed.

"You are wrong in this case," Edmund said. "I can at least restrain them from doing no worst than they have already done. Plus one other is to join the cast, James Rushworth."

"He really does give football players a bad name," Fanny remarked. James Rushworth had very little to say that was worth hearing. His conversation was limited in it's subject matter, namely sports and making money.

"He fits the stereotype of the dumb jock, which is a shame because I have met many intelligent players," Edmund added. "I will go find Tom and Yates and get it over with, when viewers start complaining about my performance Tom will regret asking me."

When filming for season three of Keeping Up With The Bertrams started in late May, Mrs. Norris decided that was the time to take her revenge on Fanny. All the young people had gone on a four day hiking trip leaving Fanny at the house with her two aunts. On Friday Mrs. Norris woke Fanny early in the morning.

"Get up Fanny," Mrs. Norris demanded.

"What do you want Aunt," Fanny mumbled into her pillow.

"We are having a dinner party tonight and you need to cook," Mrs. Norris said.

"Aunt, I asked you last night if you needed me to cook at all this weekend and you told me," Fanny started.

"That does not matter now," Mrs. Norris said red faced. "I am your Aunt and I have given you an order." Fanny said no more and rolled out of bed. Later in the kitchen she asked Mrs. Norris again if she was needed to cook this weekend. And this time Fanny asked her in front of the cameras the family loved so much.

"I will let you know," Mrs. Norris said huffily. Fanny had the time to do a slow roast and decided on her red wine pot roast. The side dishes were red potatoes, mixed vegetables and rice. Fanny called a gourmet cheese shop for their best cheese and cracker tray. Then she called a gourmet bakery for the desserts to be delivered. After the dinner was over Fanny gave the remaining foods and quarter bottles of wine to the film crew.

On Saturday Mrs. Norris came to Fanny at ten o'clock and told her that a lunch needed to be served at noon.

"Yesterday," Fanny started.

"Was yesterday," Mrs. Norris snapped. "Get to the kitchen!" Fanny drove to a near by nation wide restaurant to buy lunch. She bought a quart of each of their soups, one of every sandwich and one of every salad. Fanny returned to the house put everything on the buffet with the disposable plates, bowls, forks and spoons provided. Went upstairs to change for her date and went down the back stairs when she heard Mrs. Norris screaming.

On Sunday Mrs. Norris called to Fanny as she was going out the door for church.

"We are doing the coffee hour after church today," Mrs. Norris said. "So make sure that you have at least four kinds of cakes and three kinds of coffee." Fanny had said nothing and stopped at a bakery to pick up a large order. She was nice enough to make the coffee at home.

On Monday Fanny had her triumph at last.

"Fanny you can't leave," Mrs. Norris said chasing Fanny to the garage. "I need to go over today's menus."

"Was that menus, as in more than one," Fanny exclaimed. Even the most long suffering person could only take so much. "I have my internship to get to." Fanny was spending her summer as an intern at a Denver Museum.

"You are not going today," Mrs. Norris declared. "Your time is mine to command and you'll do as I say. Here take these menus and start cooking. I want these meals to have real elegance, the last three days have been lacking."

"But," Fanny started.

"Quiet! If I need you to cook for a party," Mrs. Norris said in a grand way. "You will stop what you are doing and fallow my order. You have no right to live in this house for free and need to earn your keep."

"I take this to mean I will not be paid for my work," Fanny asked mildly.

"You don't need to be paid," Mrs. Norris returned.

"There is a word for unpaid worker," Fanny replied. "Slave." And with that Fanny held up her house keys and dropped them on the floor.

Fanny's friend Jasmine Lee needed a new roommate. Her current roommate had completed her degree in May and returned home; Jasmine would not finish her degree until December, at which time the lease would expire. Fanny could afford to be the replacement roommate. She had saved half the money Thomas Bertram had given her and all the money she earned from catering for Tom, totaling 25,00 dollars. It was her hope that the 1,000 dollars a month would still come in, but she was prepared if not. Terry Snowmoon had started her own catering company and would hire Fanny if she needed a job. And when the lease expired Fanny could find another roommate or another apartment. Over the last week Fanny had started to pack her things. She made the choice to only take what she could fit in her two large suitcases, one garment bag, duffel bag, five rubber storage containers and her computer case. She had the staff put everything in the automobile she used. Fanny had planned to tell the family that day, but with Aunt Norris acting this way it was better to leave now!


End file.
